This invention relates to board floors.
Conventional board floors are made up of identical boards or planks having grooves and tongues (mortises and tenons). Fastening is effected by concealed nailing which makes refastening and the removal of "creaks" impossible. Such floors are, in addition, subject to the formation of disfiguring cracks.
The laying of floors with known boards is time-consuming and results in many cut-off ends. Prior floorings certainly do not provide the possibility for the concealed mounting of electrical cables, water pipes and the like.
A main object of the present invention is to create board floors which are easy to lay and give rise to the least possible waste. Space should also be provided for the concealed laying of cables and thin pipes.
A particular object is to produce a board floor where possibe cracks do not appear disfiguring and where the boards can be refastened.
Lewin in U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,798 discloses board floors made up of conventional tongue and groove boards one of which has a longitudinally extending recess in its undersurface for accommodating a conduit through which electrical conductors pass.
Another object of the invention is to create a board flooring where edge-finishing along the walls can be done more readily than hitherto.